


I Had to Kill You

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/F, Murder, You've been warned, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve knew from the start that it was always going to end like this.





	I Had to Kill You

She stares at the warm gun in her hands, caresses it. It feels strange, to have finally used it. In all her years, she’d never shot anyone before now. She smiles, triumphant: She’s crossed the Rubicon. This is who she’s meant to be.

“ _You!_ ” Villanelle half gasps, half shouts. Even now, she has enough energy to be infuriated.

Eve tucks her gun into her waistband, kneels next to her dying nemesis, and strokes her cheek.

Villanelle turns her head away, laughs a soft laugh. “I really thought you cared about me. I really thought we were going to kiss this time.” She looks into Eve’s eyes and shakes her head. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…”

“I’m sorry,” says Eve. Unsure whether she’s making amends too late or whether she’s being a dick, she leans down and brushes her lips against Villanelle’s.

Villanelle scoffs. “No, you’re not.”

Eve runs her hand through her thick hair. “No, I’m not,” she agrees. “I had to do it. I lost everything because of you. _Everything_. All I have left is my morality and an obsession with a psychopathic assassin who’s way too likeable. And now…” She chuckles, because she doesn’t even have those things anymore.

“You’re obsessed with me.” Villanelle manages a grin, made all the more disturbing as she starts coughing blood.

Eve nods. “From the very beginning, yeah.”

“You’ve become like me.”

Again, Eve can’t argue there.

“Good job.”

Eve smirks. “Thanks. I learnt from the best.”

“Yeah,” says Villanelle, coughing up more blood. “You did.”

Eve takes Villanelle’s hand and strokes it. “It was nice knowing you, Oksana.”

Villanelle’s voice isn’t much more than a husky whisper as she says, “Goodbye, Eve Polastri.”

Eve watches Villanelle take her last breath, and closes her vacant eyes. Even Villanelle deserves that small dignity in death.

She sits in silence until the police come, then she gives herself up. She may have copied Villanelle’s example in some ways, but she knows when to take responsibility for her actions. Her name is Eve Polastri, and she’s a killer with a conscience.


End file.
